


Morning Breath

by Jimmikins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, shoreleave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmikins/pseuds/Jimmikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute ot3 fluff that everybody needs once in a while. Jim/Spock/Bones on shoreleave together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Breath

The light filtering in from the window was hot, hotter than usual; that's what woke Jim. He was instantly reminded that they were on shoreleave by the white light and the warm, softer than usual bed. They- meaning Jim, Spock and Bones- had decided they were too exhausted to even go on vacation, and chose to take their leave in their home. It was still rather new, and after nine months on board, they were just as happy to be here. Or, well, a better word would be content, as Jim had never experienced it before. As active Captain of a starship, Jim wasn't allowed to show affection to any of his crewmembers; especially not his chief officers, so they could only be /together/ behind closed doors. If they were caught, and were reported, it would mean harsh demotions. If Jim were involved. Spock and Bones would still get in trouble if found together, but much less harshly. The Captain was meant to set an example. 

Spock was to his right, lying on his back. He slept with a thin sheet pulled up to his waist, with one hand tucked on his chest. He'd always slept like that. The duvet was too hot for his body temperature. Meanwhile, Bones, slept curled into a ball, with a duvet and a blanket thrown over his head, but he always pulled it off by morning. Both of them looked tousled and cute; Spocks hair free of product and pushed up off his forehead, and Bones' face soft and slack and peaceful. 

Jim moved very little, not wanting to wake them. He just wanted to bask in the peace. They only had a few more days like this left. No panic, no rush. No uniform. Just the two people he cared for most in the world. Spock woke first, probably sensing Jims eyes on him; he let one eye open, and observed him quizzically. Jim just smiled warmly in response, sliding down under the blanket to throw an arm round him, which is usually how he slept; with Bones hand tight on his hip until he fell asleep. Spocks skin was bare and blazing, and he made a soft noise in surprise when he felt Jims hands- icy in comparison- stop to rest on his side. There were dark green marks all over his chest and arms (probably legs, too, if he could see them) but none above the collar area. Spock actually indulged in pleasures a lot more than you'd think by looking at him, but everything about him was more. More sensitive, more warm, and more-appetite. 

He felt Bones shift behind him, and an arm looped around his waist and pulled his back against a cool chest. 

"What in the /hell/ are you two doing up so damn early?" Bones' voice was so thick and raspy in the morning that it sent a thrill up Jims spine. He couldn't stop smiling at this point, and he noticed Spocks dark eyes trained on Bones, a slight, very slight smile on his lips. 

"We're doing it on purpose. Just to make you mad," Jim responded, glancing back at him and earning a soft chuckle in response. He was usually very easy going when they weren't working. Bones actually reached over Jims body to find Spocks fingers in a Vulcan kiss, which made one of his brows quirk, but he kept their fingers together nonetheless. 

"That's what I love about Vulcans," Bones announced, his cheek resting against Jims bare back. "No morning breath. Jim, go brush your teeth."

A hearty laugh burst out of Jims chest, and he just shrugged. He wasn't wrong, after all.


End file.
